


Monster Among Men

by berettajane



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Married Characters, Married Life, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berettajane/pseuds/berettajane
Summary: Opie comes home after a tough run and tries to push you away while he works to settle his mind.





	Monster Among Men

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the picture used! Title from 5SOS - Monster Among Men

                                                                                      

 

You awoke from a restless sleep when you heard his bike coming down the road, then got up when you heard his heavy bootsteps enter the house.  You make your way down the wooden stairs with bare feet, arms crossed over your chest, only covered in one of Opie’s holey, oil-stained t-shirts.  You find him slumped down in his recliner, stroking his beard with blood-covered hands.

“Baby?  You okay?” you whisper, coming further down the steps.  

He turns to the sound of your voice.  “I’ll be up in a minute, Babe,” he says, his voice gravelly and tired.

He only waits to come to bed when it’s been a rough run and he has to sort his shit out before he brings it to bed with you.  Sometimes, he doesn’t come to bed for a few days, just occupies himself and catches some shuteye in the shower.  

“Can I get you anything?” you ask, touching a hand to his broad shoulder.

“I said, “I’ll be up in a minute”, Y/N.  Go back to bed,” Opie gruffs, waving you off.

“I’m your fucking wife, Ope, not some clueless crow eater you can just order around.  You’ll do well to remember that,” you softly reply before turning to stomp back upstairs.  He strokes his beard again, then running his hand over his face.  

He really needs to take a step back from the club before he loses you, but this is the only thing he’s ever known, the only thing he’s good at.  Opie struggles to find a way to explain to you the things he does--how he earned his patches, the lives he’s ruined along the way.  He’s a monster, and he doesn’t understand how you can love him.

What he doesn’t know is that you know him at his core; you know who this man is more than anyone else, except may Jax.  You know what he does, you know what the patches mean and how they are earned, even if you don’t know the specifics of the dirty deeds he does for the club that you both sometimes feel he is only another pair of hands in, rather than a man fighting to better his town by doing what is necessary.  You know all of this and you don’t love him any less.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
